


A Grimm Encounter

by rS78thUniverse



Category: RWBY, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: I thought 'huh wouldn't that be neat' and here we are, if you can think of a better title please tell me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rS78thUniverse/pseuds/rS78thUniverse
Summary: I watched Vic Mignogna's (rip qrow) "Star Trek Continues" and I thought 'hey wouldn't that be cool? a classic Kirk and Co. adventure in the wacky world of Remnant?' and here we are
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Captain's Log, What is This Place?

“Captain’s log, U.S.S. Enterprise, stardate 6000.0, Kirk recording. While charting an unknown area of space, we’ve come across a rather peculiar planet. Our sensors tell us that this planet has a large population of humanoids. And according to Mr. Spock, the people down there have technology similar to that of our early 21st century: basic handheld communication, aircraft, and weaponry. Although, there are a few things that we discovered about this planet that caught our attention.“

~Open on the bridge of the Enterprise~

Spock looked up from his console. “Captain, I have tried to conduct a more in-depth scan of the planet, and I have discovered something… odd.”

Kirk turned in his chair to look at his First Officer, “Oh? Do tell,”

“Along with the large humanoid population, I have discovered a second… population, on the planet. And for whatever reason, our scanners can not read anything about them.”

Kirk turned back to face the main viewer, and the planet.

“Hmm. Can’t wait to hear that history lesson.”

“Indeed, Captain.”

Spock looked back at his console for a brief moment and returned his gaze to Kirk.

“I have made another discovery as well,”

“This planet doesn’t seem to have anything _but_ surprises so far, what d’you got?”

“The sensors are detecting unknown energy sources from all over the planet,”

The viewscreen now displayed a Mercator Projection of the planet, with several highlighted areas.

“These energy sources correspond with dense population centers. It may their version of electricity.”

Spock adjusted the map, and the less dense towns and villages faded from the map, leaving five of the most populous places on the planet. Kirk studied the map for a few seconds.

“A new form of power? Now you’ve really sold me on this place,”

He turned to Spock.

“What do you say to an investigating party?”

Spock stood from his station and moved to the guard rails separating him from the Captain.

“Do I need to remind you of the Prime Directive?”

“Oh, come on! We aren’t going to beam down at noon onto Main Street and say ‘Greetings, we’re from space!’ “

That got a chuckle from some of the bridge staff.

“We’ll go in at night, and… investigate. No meddling with their politics, or installing a new religion. Just, observing.” 

Spock kept eye contact with Kirk, contemplating the Captain’s proposal.

“Hmm. You have ‘sold me’ on this investigating party.”

Kirk grinned.

“Glad you agree,”

He looked to the viewscreen.

“Then all that’s left, is where to land. Any particular one you like Spock?”

“They all appear equally informational. Which one are you fond of?”

Kirk studied the map again.

“I want,” He waved his arm around the map, “that one.”

Spock moved back to his console and updated the map, leaving the one that Kirk had chosen.

“Now, focus on this city, and highlight points of high concentrations of this unknown energy source.”

Spock adjusted the map. Many of the concentrated areas were in the same part of the city, with one exception: a very high concentration of this energy was detected just outside of the city.

The Captain stood from his chair and moved to the science station.

”Find a point where there’s a few of these points within walking distance of each other.”

Spock made the change while Kirk kept talking.

“I want two teams. Myself with Chekov, and Spock with Sulu.”

Those mentioned made their way to the turbolift.

“I want everyone with a communicator and a phaser,” He looked to Spock. “Just in case something goes awry.”

The Away Team stepped out of the turbolift, and Kirk made a sudden decision, “Oh! And no uniforms. I want casual dress, nothing too flashy. I wouldn’t want to be looking suspicious, lurking around at night.”

“Yes, sir.” The three replied, and made their way to their quarters.

Twenty minutes later, the four met in the transporter room, all equally unsuspecting pedestrians. Spock was wearing a beanie, to make himself extra unsuspecting.

“Alright men,” Kirk began. “Spock and Sulu, I want you two to see if you can find an information center, like a library or an archive.” They both nodded.

The Captain turned to his partner, “Chekov, you and I are going to investigate this new energy source, and if possible, get a sample.” The navigator nodded.

“Then it’s settled,”

They all stepped onto the transporter pad.

“Energize”


	2. Chekov gets Homesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang does some sleuthing

The Away Team beamed down onto a dark street corner, in the midst of what appeared to be a commercial area of this city. Focusing the sensors allowed them to beam down when no one was detected in a small radius.

“Alright,” Kirk said, scanning his surroundings. “Meet Chekov and I back here in, say, 30 minutes.” 

Spock and Sulu nodded, then headed off; Chekov pulled out his tricorder and started taking measurements and readings.

“Our first energy source is…” Chekov focused the scanner and pointed where it indicated. “Five blocks this way.”

“Let’s not waste our time then,” Kirk said, crossing the street. “And while we’re walking, I want you to scan those posters on the streetlights. Hopefully Spock and Sulu manage to find a dictionary, then we can decipher it.”

At the next intersection, the pair found a big banner, connected to buildings on opposite sides of the street. 

“Wow, there must be a holiday coming up,” Chekov thought out loud, and scanned the banner.

Kirk thought about that, “Yeah, something like that,”

A minute of silence passed. After scanning a storefront, Chekov slowed to a stop.

“Captain,” 

“Yes, Chekov?”

“Something feels strangely… familiar about this place.”

“I thought that as well. It feels like we’re in some kind of ‘historic downtown’ area.”

“It reminds me of Moscow,” Chekov began to look off into the distance, longingly.

“Something like that,” Kirk let out a pity laugh for the suddenly homesick Russian, and then continued walking.

As Kirk and Chekov made it to the next intersection, Kirk’s communicator chirped. He flipped it open and answered it.

“Captain, we believe that we have found a library, or the closest approximation of one.”

“Anything you can snag?” the Captain replied.

“I don’t think so, Captain.” Sulu chimed in. “We have no idea what kind of security that this place could have.”

“Security at a library?” Chekov laughed.

“We may be looking at a museum, or some kind of archive. It is uncertain.” The Vulcan replied.

“Keep looking around,” Kirk instructed. “But if you can’t do anything, move to the next location.”

Spock and Sulu agreed, and closed communications. The Captain turned a few knobs and spoke into the communicator again.

“Kirk to Enterprise.”

“Go ahead, Captain.” Uhura’s voice replied.

“Have you picked up any radio transmissions, or communications?” Kirk asked.

“I believe so, Captain.” Uhura answered. “I’ve been feeding everything that I pick up into the universal translator. I think it’ll have something of a basic understanding of their spoken language soon. Keep sending back those banners and other things that look like writing and it can start making sense of that.”

“Will do. Call me when that translator starts working, Kirk out.” Kirk’s communicator closed and was placed back on his belt.

The Captain and his navigator wandered down the quiet city street, scanning practically everything that they came across. Signs, more overhead banners, what looked like storefronts, newspaper kiosks, the whole nine yards. As they meandered, the pair began to share a sense of unease, like someone - or something - was following them.

“Chekov,” The Captain muttered. “Are you feeling what I’m feeling?”

“Very much so,” The Russian whispered back. “How about we put a pin in this, and come back later?”

“I was thinking the same thing.” Kirk and Chekov turned on their heels and returned the way they came.

On the return trip, the two became more aware of their surroundings. Light footsteps atop the roofs above them, gravel scattering down alleyways as Kirk and Chekov passed. Kirk slipped the communicator back out to call Spock and Sulu back to the meeting point.

“Kirk to Spock.” 

A moment passed.

“Go ahead, Spock here.”

“We’re going to have to cut this excursion short. Meet us back where we split off.”

“Yes, Captain.”

Kirk and Chekov began to move faster toward the starting line. Spock and Sulu were waiting on the corner, ready to beam back. Sulu appeared concerned that Chekov and the Captain were almost running back to them. Kirk had his communicator still out, ready to beam back any second.

“Ready to go?” Kirk asked, making his way across the street.

“Affirmative,”

“Kirk to Enterprise, four to beam up.”

Just before the beam up, however, Kirk could see a figure atop an adjacent roof watching the away team beam out.

The next thing he saw was Scotty and the ship’s doctor at the transporter controls. Kirk shuddered in disgust. “Ugh, I hate being followed.”

“Were you?” Scott asked. Kirk and Co. stepped off of the transporter pads.

“Mister Chekov and I didn’t notice at first, but on our return trip we definitely picked up on it.”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “I did not get the impression that anyone was watching us,” He turned to Sulu. “Did you?”

The helmsman shook his head. “I didn’t either. But this was something of a stressful mission. Your nerves could have played tricks on you.”

Kirk let that thought simmer. “Hmm, perhaps. Let’s continue in the conference room.”

\---

Once all the party members had been seated, the conversation continued.

“Any new diseases we contracted, Bones?” Kirk asked.

“Well,” The doctor straightened in his chair and looked at his tricorder. “Nothing showed up on any of my scans. Nothing that we’ve seen before, at least.”

“One less thing we have to worry about right now.” Sulu thought aloud.

“On another medical note,” McCoy continued. “Did you get the chance to see any of the inhabitants?”

“We were definitely followed by them,” Kirk answered. “But we weren’t able to see any of them. Spock, you?”

“Similarly, we were not able to see any natives.” The Vulcan responded, and Sulu continued.

“We did however, snag this from a trash can.” He placed what looked like a newspaper on the table.

The paper made its way around the table. Everyone attempted to read it, all were unsuccessful. The layout was like any other newspaper, big headline, a few photos, even what looked like a comics page.

“Looks like rubbish to me,” Scott commented.

“It might be right now, Scotty,” McCoy replied. “But once we get that translator translating, this will be priceless information.”

“Speaking of which,” Kirk leaned into the table and activated the Enterprise’s intercom. “Kirk to Bridge,”

“Uhura here,” 

“How’s the translator coming along?”

“The verbal translator is just about ready, maybe another hour. The written portion still needs a lot before we can start using it.”

“Well, you’re in luck,” Kirk grabbed the newspaper again and gave it another glance. “We acquired a valuable example for the translator down on the planet.” The paper flopped back onto the table. “I’ll bring it up with me to the bridge.”

“I’ll be here when you do,” Uhura closed the channel.

“When that translator finishes,” Kirk addressed the group. “I’d like to go down again and resume our search.”

“I would like to as well,” The Vulcan agreed.

“Really?” Kirk was stunned. “What caught your interest?”

“Do you remember when you accompanied me to Vulcan?” Spock asked.

“Of course,”

Spock leaned in slightly.

“Did you pay attention to any of the buildings we passed through while we were there?”

“I had more important things on my mind at the time,” Kirk gave the question a little more thought. “But those Vulcan buildings had very little in common. Vulcan is primarily desert, this planet has more than just deserts. What are you getting at?”

“You are correct, Vulcan and this planet are far from similar. However,” Spock began. “When compared with other desert-like planets, early Vulcan buildings had the same ideas and intentions as the other civilizations: shelter. How each society went about achieving that goal was different.”

“And has that trend stayed true with this planet?” McCoy asked.

“I don’t believe so, Doctor.” Spock pulled a few data cards from his pocket and turned on the screen in the center of the table. 

“This photo on the screen now is one that Mr. Sulu took of a street lined with what we thought were shops.”

The projector clicked to the next photo.

“This a historical photo of Leningrad, circa 1920.”

All eyes turned to Chekov as he lit up, “I knew I felt a connection to this place! It has been too long since I’ve been to Leningrad, I thought that I had forgotten its beauty.”

“That is what caught my interest, Captain.” Spock continued. “Every civilization has their own unique way of building. And somehow, this planet and Earth have some kind of connection”

“Isn’t there also a chance that this could just be a coincidence?” Scotty asked the Vulcan.

“You are right, Mr. Scott. There is definitely a possibility that this is all a false positive. That is why I would like to investigate further.”

“I guess it’s settled then,” Kirk stood from his chair, the others followed. “Once we’re able to communicate with the natives, Spock can search for this architectural connection, and I’d like to take Bones and Chekov with me the next time we beam down.”

Bones chuckled. “Why me? I won’t be any good at searching for whatever this energy source is.”

“When we’re able to communicate, I want you to take as many readings from the people that we talk to. Get some kind of an understanding of their makeup.”

“You make a good point,” The Doctor conceded. “I’ll start packing my bag.”

“You all are dismissed,” The Captain ordered. “Return to your stations.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you disagree with any of my headcannons that find their way into this fic, or you feel like I could be doing something better, feel free to comment or scream at my tumblr @ 78thuniverse


	3. Dust? I Hope it Doesn't Make Me Sneeze!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk, Bones, and Chekov learn a little bit about Dust

The senior officers of the Enterprise filed out of the conference room. Sulu, Chekov, and Spock headed for the bridge, and Scotty to Engineering. McCoy was meant to head for Sickbay, but instead he stood just outside the door and waited for Kirk to leave. The Captain noticed as he stepped into the corridor.

“Don’t you have some patients to see, doctor?” He asked.

“I do, sir.” McCoy let a sly grin through his otherwise serious demeanor. “You.”

“But I had my physical assessment last month,” Kirk complained. “You gave me a clean bill of health.”

“You’re right, I did.” McCoy started to lead the patient towards the turbolift. “I gave you a  _ physical _ assessment. I want to give you a mental assessment. I don’t want our good Captain to fall victim to some hallucinations or paranoia while under stress down on that planet.” The turbo lift opened, “Infirmary,” the doctor ordered. 

“I suppose I am due for one,” Kirk acquiesced.

——

“Allow me to summarize what I’ve just heard,” The infamous orange-haired criminal known by most as ‘Roman Torchwick’ crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

“Your mission was to scout for more dust shops for us to rob, when something more important caught your attention.” Torchwick’s protegé, Neopolitan, nodded. 

“What you thought was so important, was a pair of men. These men were apparently speaking gibberish; words you’ve never heard before!”

Neo nodded again.

“However, these men, upon finding that they were being followed, met up with another pair of gibberish-speakers. And then they dissolved into thin air?”

Neo gave a final, definitive nod. The criminals sat in silence, mulling over this new development. 

“I just can’t understand how Ironwood got this past me!” Torchwick threw his hands up as he let his chair land back onto all four of its legs.

“The code that they must be speaking doesn’t bother me as much, but I have eyes and ears everywhere! Surely someone would’ve said something about Atlas messing around with teleportation.”

Before he could continue his fit of frustration, Roman’s scroll buzzed.

“Did you find them?” He asked the other end.

Roman grew a devious smile and put away his scroll. 

“Let’s go get us some teleporters.”

————

*some time prior*

“Well, Jim,” Doctor McCoy stepped away from the bed, allowing Kirk to sit up. “You’re as fit as a fiddle.”

The Captain straightened his shirt and made for the door. “That’s good to hear,” before he was fully in the corridor he turned back to Bones. “I’d put the final touches on your survey bag,” Kirk looked toward the small leather knapsack with ‘McCoy’ etched onto the flap. “I don’t expect Mr. Scott to be much longer with the translator.”

The doctor chuckled. “Oh, I don’t expect to need much more than the tricorder. But it never hurts to be prepared.” Kirk nodded, then walked in the direction of the nearest turbolift.

Kirk stepped out of the turbolift and onto the bridge. “Anything new to report, Mr. Spock?”

The Vulcan stood from the Captain’s Chair. “No, sir.” He reseated himself at the science station, facing Kirk. “Mr. Scott should be done with the translator within the hour.” 

The Captain sat down in his Chair and let out a sigh. “Perfect. For the time being, I just want to sit here and—“ 

The intercom pinged. “Mr. Scott to the bridge.”

Kirk took a breath to recompose himself, then answered. “How’re we looking, Mr. Scott? Nearly done?”

“Putting the finishing touches on ‘er now.”

The Captain stood from his chair. “Perfect, we’ll meet you in transporter room three.”

The chief engineer entered the transporter room to Kirk, McCoy, and Chekov in casual clothing, chatting with the transporter officer.

“Have you met anyone from the planet?” The officer asked.

“That’s the main goal of this away mission,” McCoy answered. “Say hi, and make some friends.”

“Well you can’t do that without this!” Scotty held out a slender tube towards the captain.

Kirk passed the object between his hands. “Is this… “ 

“Aye,” The engineer nodded. “Same translator that you had when you met Zefram Cochrane.”

The translator passed between the other three men. “However, I’ve had to make some modifications.” 

Scotty began to began to go into his usual stream of uselessly specific techno-babble.

“Scotty,” Kirk held his hand up. “Please, spare us.” He begged.

“To put it simply,” Scotty paused, putting it into layman’s terms. “I had to add this new language to the database, and allow it to connect to your tricorders to read out any written you might want to hear.”

The peanut gallery gave a collective “Ah,” and a nod of understanding; the engineer continued.   
And to test it, if it wouldn’t be too much trouble, I’d like to ask Mr. Checkov to speak a little bit of his mother tongue.”

Scotty pressed a few buttons, then handed the device to the young man. Chekov cleared his throat, then began.

“Ze quick brown vox jumped ower ze lazy dog.”

“Wow,” The doctor looked down at the device. “It even caught his accent!”

“Aye,” Scotty grinned. “I also increased its processing power, so it has near instantaneous translation.”

“I did notice that,” Kirk nodded. “Perhaps that will make this mission more effective.”

Kirk, Chekov, and Bones stepped onto the transporter pad. Scotty was on his way out the door when he suddenly turned around. “Oh, one more thing!”

“It also attaches to your belts!” The engineer chortled, then left the transporter room. Chekov looked at the device in his hands and placed it on his belt. He gave a small grunt of surprise when it stuck to his waist, and the coat that he was wearing covered it perfectly.

“Well, I don’t see any reason to stall any longer.” The Captain adjusted his jacket, then gave the order to energize.

  
  


It was the same street corner that Kirk and Chekov had beamed to previously. All three men patted themselves down to check that their equipment had come down with them. “Everybody in one piece?” Kirk asked. “Aye,” the ensign replied. “Unfortunately, yes.” Bones did the same. 

“Mr. Chekov, point us to the energy source.” Kirk commanded. The instructed pulled out his tricorder, oriented himself, then began walking down the street.

The trio walked in silence, taking in the oddly familiar scenery. Chekov used his tricorder to inspect the same newspaper stands that they’d passed the last time that they’d been down this street. It read back, “Newspaper, 2 Lien.”

“Lien?” Chekov looked back towards his equally confused team. “Could that be their currency?”

“Sounds like it,” McCoy answered. He kept walking down the street and came across the banner that the other two had before. That banner read, “Don’t Miss the Vytal Festival! May 20 th through the 27 th !”

“I guess you were right, Chekov.” Kirk noted. “They’ve got some holiday coming up.”

“Do you think that we could attend?” 

“That depends, Mr. Chekov.” Kirk took a second glance at the banner. “A) What day today is. And B) How long we decide to stay.” The Captain continued down the street. “I would like to see a bit of their culture, however.”

“I would love to as well, sir.” Chekov reset his tricorder for the energy source. “Just a few more blocks down the road.”

The rest of the journey was made in relative silence. Every so often a translated poster about the festival, or an advertisement for a local shop or restaurant would break the silence.

“It looks like that's the place.” Chekov pointed to the store across the street. He double checked the tricorder, it was correct. He scanned the storefront, and it read out, “From Dust Till Dawn”

“I am picking up multiple sources of the energy.” Chekov remarked. He adjusted the tricorder. “And a couple of life forms inside.”

“Okay, here’s the plan.” Kirk though aloud. “Walk by, take in the sights, and then go in.”

“Alright,” The Captain straightened his jacket. “Act natural, men.” He began across the street, McCoy and Chekov followed.

What the three men saw was a regular shop. A central glass desk displaying several differently colored crystals with an old man inspecting a large crystal. Behind him were rows of shelves containing a little bit of everything. 

The man behind the counter picked his head up from his work when Kirk and Co. entered the shop. 

“Good evening, sir.” Kirk greeted as he met the opposing side of the glass case. “My friends and I are new in town and we were wondering if you could answer some questions for us.”

The old man gave them a suspicious pass over, then shrugged his shoulders.

“I’m not a library,” He said. “But I’ll help you however I can.”

The three men gave each other side glances, as if surprised that the translator was doing its job.

“Well,” Kirk looked down at the array of crystals displayed in the case. “As I said, we’re from out of town, and we are looking into these,” Kirk paused and motioned to the assorted display. “Crystals. We know barely anything about ‘em. Haven’t had to use the stuff in our line or work, and we figured that we should finally get out and see what the heck these things are.”

The man behind the counter was silent, then he raised his eyebrows in an epiphany.

“You boys must be farmers out in one of the Expansions, right?” He asked.

“Exactly right, sir.” McCoy answered. “All we need is a hoe and a raincloud.”

“Well that would explain it,” The man nodded. “This stuff is called Dust. It powers almost everything here in the civilized world, no offense.”

“None taken.” Chekov responded.

“I suppose that the first and foremost thing to know is that Dust works both as power for the Kingdoms, and as ammunition for weapons.” He opened a sliding door on his side of the display case and swept his hand over the selection.. “I’m sure you noticed that they come in many colors.” He closed the door, then pointed to one of the walls. “They also come in many forms. And depending on your specific weapon, it could require more than one color, or both crystal and powdered, or both; to put it very simply .”

Each member of the Away Team took a second to process all of this new information.

“Well, sir,” Kirk took one last glance around the store. “It is getting late, and I don’t want to take up too much of your time. So I think we should get going.”

“There’s no need to apologize,” The man said. “It’s rare that someone in Remnant can go so long without coming into contact with Dust; let alone not knowing that much about it. It’s refreshing.”

“In that case,” McCoy gave a light knock to the glass countertop. “We should hit the library tomorrow.”

“I second that.” Chekov turned on his heels and walked to the door. Opening it and motioning for the rest of his party to exit the shop.

However, instead of the party exiting, a new group of people entered.

  
“My, my.” A man with a blinding white suite and metallic cane strolled through the door. “I have been searching for you three  _ all _ over Vale!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a lot of headcannons in this one so please call me out in the comments or my tumblr, 78thUniverse.
> 
> Also, in the time between the last chapter and finishing this one, I discovered the tumblr, kirkhasakink , that does Trek art in a very cartooney style that I've fallen in love with and also think that this style would fit better into the rwby-verse much easier than classic TOS. But if that doesn't work for you, I won't force it


End file.
